1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walkway pad to protect a roof from damage caused by foot traffic, tools, and/or equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a walkway pad for placement on a flat or low slope roof to protect the roof from foot traffic, tools, and/or equipment, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not teachings or suggestions of the prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Walkway pads are placed on flat or low slope roofs to protect the roofs from foot traffic, tools, and/or equipment. Generally, walkway pads are placed at access points and along common traffic paths, such as along a traffic path to a piece of roof-mounted equipment that is traveled whenever the equipment is serviced or repaired.
Known walkway pads are constructed of rubber that expands and contracts in changing temperatures. As the temperature rises, the walkway pads expand. As the temperature drops, the walkway pads contract. Because the walkway pads are secured to the roof, these thermal movements may cause the walkway pads to buckle, which is both aesthetically displeasing and a potential trip hazard.
Prior attempts to reduce buckling have involved increasing the rigidity of the walkway pad using dimensional fillers. However, these rigid walkway pads are heavy and difficult to store and transport on a roll. Also, these rigid walkway pads are usually not made of recycled materials.